


Sweet Aphros

by Soupspoon



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Innuendo, Invisible Snack, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupspoon/pseuds/Soupspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amalgamation try to kidnap Josh because of his mad engineering skills, and Ryan saves him, and then they fade to black</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Aphros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



> I tried to follow all of your optional details; I hope you like it, dear!

Ryan efficiently zapped the last Amalgamation soldier standing between him and the prisoner's bay and then waited for a reaction. When no alarms were tripped, he dashed across the open space and used the unconscious soldier's palm to key open the magnetic locks.

"Ryan!" Josh cried gratefully as the door opened, revealing his lover. "Thank Aphros!"

Smirking that smirk that Ryan knew drove his partner wild, Ryan replied, "you're welcome."

Josh snorted and quickly dropped the electronic handcuffs that he had already disabled a while before. "No matter what I might say while in bunk with you, you are not the god of sex and rescue operations," he replied teasingly.

"I still want to know how your people managed to have a god with such specific yet disparate duties," Ryan teased as he made sure that the hall was still secure.

"Something to do with always being kidnapped for our brainpower," Josh muttered.

"And rescued by a dashing hero?" Ryan added.

Josh smiled fondly at his lover, "something like that."

They quickly slipped back down the halls that Ryan had already cleared, and then to the airlock where he had parked his skimmer. "Where's the ship?" Josh asked. The skimmer could only be used in close range of the father ship, though he had of course made several modifications to Ryan's craft.

"Just behind the planet," Ryan said, booting the systems. "You ended up in the Rukbat system this time."

"Wonderful," Josh grumbled.

As he disengaged and eased away from the larger ship, Ryan quipped, "Hey, at least you've got a dashing hero on call to rescue you whenever the Amalgamation pulls this stunt."

Josh slipped his hands down the front of Ryan's jacket, teasing his nipples and resting his chin on his lover's shoulder. "And you know what kind of reward the hero always gets, right?"

Ryan shuddered delightedly at the thought. "Sweet Aphros!"


End file.
